Trying to Avoid Love
by devilishpnay135
Summary: Elizabeth is from Texas and is starting a new life in California. She knows Josh Nichols her best friend and finds love with his stepbrother Drake. She tries to avoid it but will it just be coming after her over and over again. R&R please. They need a D
1. The Beginning

Trying to Avoid Love  
  
A/n: Ok they seriously need a Drake and Josh section. So right now it's in the Amanda Show section. I know a lot of people don't go here so I'm not expecting a lot of reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Drake and Josh except Elizabeth.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I'm here back in California. I'm 15 now and I don't know if my best friend Josh Nichols will remember me. We haven't sent letters for a long time. I have an Uncle here. He works at the Brew Note. I moved here because my family in Texas is having a little trouble. Divorce, I guess it's not really working for them so I guess they sent me here to have a better life.  
  
I woke up in a new room well literally the guest room, which was going to be mine soon. It was 6 o'clock. I got out of bed, took a shower and dressed for school. I wore a black shoulder tank that had a low V-neck. I wore tight fitted flare jeans and my black high top Chuck Taylors. My black hair was wavy and kind of curly. I wore my hoop earrings and I had a side black bag with a lot of pins on them. I walked to school and I bumped into someone in the hallway.  
  
"Oh, sorry," I said.  
  
"C'mon you don't remember me," the guy asked.  
  
"JOSH!!!!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! When did you get here?"  
  
"About a few days ago."  
  
"You're lost, huh?'  
  
"Yeah, um... where's the office?"  
  
"Down there." He said pointing.  
  
"Thanks, I'll see ya at lunch maybe." I said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I went to the office and I got my schedule and then went to homeroom and Josh was there. The day went on and guys kept staring at me. It was really, really weird. At lunch Josh and I were talking and I found out he has a stepbrother named Drake and he found out about my parents.  
  
I went to Josh's house after school just to do homework.  
  
"Hey, Liz what ya doing tonight?" Josh asked.  
  
"I'm working at the Brew Note because of my uncle. Why?" I asked.  
  
"Drake is playing there tonight."  
  
"Well, then there's going to be my little singing thing and his little singing thing."  
  
"Oh, I see. It's Friday freedom of the weekend." Josh said.  
  
"Sure if you say so."  
  
*~*~*~ Conversation: Josh and Drake~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Drake what's up?" Josh asked.  
  
"Nothing. Who was that girl that dropped by?"  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth. Yeah, she's my best friend from long ago."  
  
"Brew Note tonight, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, Liz is playing."  
  
"She's kind of hot."  
  
"She's my best friend and she's not looking for a relationship."  
  
"I can change that." Drake said with and evil grin.  
  
A/n: Sorry if it's short. I'm kind of doing short chapters I guess. See ya soon. 


	2. Rejection

A/n: I'm so bored so creating this story. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything else only Elizabeth.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~* At Brew Note*~*~*~  
  
I was sitting on the counter reading and taking orders. Well kind of. I saw Josh and waved. I saw his stepbrother, too. When everyone sat down my uncle said he was going to introduce me and then I would play a song.  
  
"Ok, everyone this is Elizabeth Chang my niece and she will be playing a song for you."  
  
"Hi, I'm Liz and I'll be playing Hotel Paper by Michelle Branch."  
  
I write mostly on hotel paper  
  
Knowing that my thoughts will never leave this room I'd be out of line telling you, "leave her" So I lie lonely surrounded by you Ohhhh by you ohhh Lately I can't be happy for no one They think I need some time to myself ohh I try to smile but I can't remember And I know tomorrow there'll be nothing else ohh And I wanted to be Giving you everything that she's not giving And I wanted to see Cause I didn't believe what I'd been hearing you turned out to be more than I bargained for and I can tell that you need to get away ohh forgive me if I admit that I'd love to love you we both realized it way too late ohh and I wanted to be giving you everything she's not giving and I wanted to see cause I didn't believe what I've been hearing maybe this wind blowing just came from the ocean I write mostly on hotel paper  
  
The end of the song came and everybody clapped. Then Drake played and I have to admit he's pretty good. While he was playing I got a lot of 'that was pretty good'. I was sitting on the counter listening and taking orders. Well, pretty much everyone was settled in. Yup, me sitting on the counter listening to Drake and his band and reading a book. Josh and I sat at a table and started talking and having fun. Drake's band stopped playing and I guess it was the end for them playing tonight. Drake started talking to his friends and looking over at me. I had a feeling something was going on. Josh and I were talking and then Drake came over to our table.  
  
"Okay, here's a bad pick up line. Are you the one that they dropped at Pearl Harbor, cause you are the bomb!" I said. Josh started laughing.  
  
"Hey, I'm Drake." Drake said. Josh left and I was alone with Drake.  
  
"Yeah, your Josh's stepbro right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. So I was wondering if I could have your library card, cause I'm checking you out."  
  
"That was another bad pick up line. So, in other words are you trying to ask me out?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now and I don't plan to have one."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No offense, but I don't think you're my type. I mean, well, let's see, you're the most popular guy in school and I hate the whole popularity thing."  
  
"Ok, hold on a minute, your telling me this and when you just came today and probably don't even know me, yet every guy in our school keeps looking at you. You are obviously becoming popular, too."  
  
"And, yet it's totally agreeable right, I mean every school is looking for the perfect couple and the perfect couple always turns out to be the most popular girl and guy. I'm willing to change that. Tomorrow, your gonna see a new me, a new me that haven't seen before."  
  
"I only seen you once so far and we don't have school tomorrow and I have a feeling that's not really it."  
  
"Shut up! Well, yes, and no. I hate this whole popularity thing and I'm only wearing this so I look nice on the first day of school for me. You are really my type and I'm pretty much not allowed to date until I'm 16 and avoiding being asked out is the only way to do it."  
  
"So I guess I'm getting rejected right now."  
  
"I'm really sorry and I just don't want to deal with anything except school, music, and acting."  
  
A/n: sorry another short chapter. I've been working on the play Grease cause I'm Cha Cha and well yeah. I'm done with the play today cause we preformed. I kept running to o on different sides and I hear people saying Cha Cha. Ok well. Please R&R 


	3. Maybe there's something there

A/n: Lalalalala. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except Elizabeth.  
  
Josh came back to sit down with us. Obviously he knew what was going on and it was a trap I guess. I hate those little set up thingy's. Well anyways we started talking.  
  
"Was this a set up?" I asked  
  
"I'm sorry to say it Liz, and I know you're my best friend, but yes." Josh said.  
  
"So, I can't believe I just got rejected." Drake said.  
  
"You better believe it." I said.  
  
Later that night I went home. I slept and dreamt. That's pretty much it. On Saturday I didn't do much except raid my closet cause I was trying to find my Blink 182 wife beater. So on Saturday I pretty much stayed home.  
  
*~*~*~ Sunday at Josh's House ~*~*~*  
It's Sunday. I'm wearing an Atticus shirt and jeans.  
  
"Listen, Drake I'm here to hang out with Josh." I said.  
  
"Drake, just leave the girl alone." Josh said.  
  
"Just one chance please, just one." Drake said clinging to my leg as I walked.  
  
"Josh, can you get him off? I seriously can't walk."  
  
"Drake, get off her!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Mrs. Nichols, can you please get your son off of my leg so I can walk." I said.  
  
"Drake, get off of Liz." Mrs. Nichols said and he got off of me.  
  
"Listen Drake, I really like you I just don't want to break the rules of me dating alright."  
  
"Fine." He said and went upstairs.  
  
"You should just give him a chance." Josh said.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking. You're the one who told me he has a girlfriend every week. Why should I be different?" I asked  
  
"He has a little crush on you and wants a little smoochy." He said.  
  
"What the heck?" I said.  
  
"C'mon, he likes you and you like him. Just ask your uncle. He owes me anyway he gave me bad advice in karate and I almost got killed by Butch." He said.  
  
"Do you hear music?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's probably Drake." He said.  
  
Before he said Drake I ran upstairs to see who it was. Whoever it was singing and playing was really good. I opened the door to Josh's room and walked in. It was Drake. When he was done I knew he knew I was here. At the end of the song he just paused looking down.  
  
"So what did you think?" He asked.  
  
"A little bit on the country side and a little rock, but to me it sounded really great." I said.  
  
"I told you it was Drake." Josh said. At that moment Drake's eyes met with mine.  
  
"Hello? Liz, you there?" Josh yelled. I got out of my trance.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I have to go home there's school tomorrow and Mrs. Pine wants me to know if I could tutor someone in Math." I said.  
  
"I think that would be me." Drake said looking a little ashamed.  
  
"Ok then. Tomorrow after school meet me at the Brew Note so I can start helping you in Math." I said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"See, you guys tomorrow."  
  
I went home and ate dinner and went to sleep. I was so tired. I don't know why. I think I'm starting to like really like Drake. I can't though. I know I'm denying, but I told you in the beginning I don't want a relationship.  
  
~*~*~* The Next Day*~*~*  
  
"Hey, uncle is it ok if I go out with that Drake guy?" I asked  
  
"Ok, just not thumbtacks." He said.  
  
"Um, ok." Then I left and went to school.  
  
I went to school in my Blink 182 wife beater and baggy black cargo pants. I went to my locker and got my books. I went to homeroom and sat next to Josh and Drake. Drake and I kept looking at each other the whole class time. I dunno what was going on.  
  
A/n: Ok, if corny tell me now. Alright, Alright. Tell me if also its totally boring. 


	4. I love you's?

a/n: Hey all my wonderful people. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or things or stuff or whatever. I only own Elizabeth.  
  
*~*~* At Brew Note*~*~*  
  
" So, as I said Loss equals cost times rate." I said  
  
" I'm getting it now." Drake said.  
  
" See all you have to do is memorize the formula's and you've got your answer." I said.  
  
" Plus, you can't forget about the calculator. Oh, that lovely calculator helps you in math." I laughed at that comment.  
  
" You need a life, you know that?" I said.  
  
" Yeah, I guess. I want to ask you something and it might be personal." He said.  
  
" Shoot!"  
  
" I was just wondering why you live with your uncle and not your parents."  
  
" Well, when I was 13 my mom and dad had a divorce. I stayed with my mom and sooner or later she got laid off from her job at Target. So on my fifteenth birthday she told me I was going to be going here and staying with my uncle. She told me that she wasn't able to support me and staying with my uncle is the only way. I asked about my dad and he has a new family now. He didn't want past distractions. Which obviously made me mad to find that out."  
  
" Sorry, about it."  
  
" No need for sorries you were asking a question and looking for an answer. I don't blame you, but I want to here how Josh is your brother."  
  
" Well, my mom was seeing this guy and I didn't know he had a son until I found out that they were getting married, so yeah. We kind of have some things in common."  
  
" Like what."  
  
" We both appreciate music. We both play guitar. We both like rock music and we can agree on things sometimes."  
  
" Why don't I get to the point for you? You're asking me out again. Why?"  
  
" I might be falling in love with you."  
  
" Yeah right. Sing a different song."  
  
" No, really I think I love you." He said looking down.  
  
" Drake, if you really love me you would at least say it looking into my eyes and saying it in front of my face." He looked up and into my eyes.  
  
" I ......I ..... uh..........."  
  
" See you don't really love me. It's a true test. I better get going I ummm.... have to go somewhere just not here..... uhhh...... bye."  
  
" Damn, I almost had a shot." He said.  
  
a/n: i know that its short. I've been having a little bit of writer's block. So bear with me please. I'll update soon. 


	5. Asking Again

disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and things. I only own Elizabeth.  
  
I ran as far as I could. Well, actually I ran to Drake and Josh's house. Well, really that's where my feet had taken me. I knocked on the door and Megan opened it.  
  
" Hey, Megan where's Josh?" I asked.  
  
" He's upstairs." She replied.  
  
" Thanks Meg." I ran upstairs to Drake and Josh's room and I opened the door.  
  
" Josh, ummmm...." Drake running in interrupted me and he ran into the door.  
  
" OW!" He yelled. He opened the door and came in.  
  
" Liz, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Drake said.  
  
" It's ok, I'm alright. No worries. I'm sorry I bursted out like that it wasn't polite." For some reason I hugged Drake. I let go of course.  
  
" Ok. I have tickets to the Simple Plan concert on Friday and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Drake said.  
  
" Like a date?" I asked.  
  
" No, just two friends getting to know each other." He said.  
  
" Well, I guess so since Simple Plan is my favorite band."  
  
" Ok, come over around six, and I'll ask my mom if she can drive us."  
  
" Alright, Well, I got to go see ya tomorrow." I said.  
  
" I don't know what this is about, but I'll let it slide." Josh said feeling a little left out.  
  
" Oh, sorry Josh. I have to go. Bye." I said as I walked out the door.  
  
I left and went home. I was so excited about the concert on Friday. I already planned out what I was going to wear. My Simple Plan fitted tee shirt and jeans with my black Chuck Taylors.  
  
*~*~* Friday after school*~*~*  
  
" I think your starting to like my brother." Josh said while I was getting somthing from my locker.  
  
" No, I'm not. He's nice and we have a lot in common." I said shutting my locker. " Listen, if I like him I would be talking about him and staring at him constantly." I finished as we started walking out of school.  
  
" Are you sure? You hugged him yesterday and it seemed more than just friends."  
  
" And you should get your priorities straightened out. So maybe I do like you brother. I just don't want any distractions with my life. School is probably my number one priority and my second is acting and third music." I said as we were walking to the Brew Note.  
  
" You guy's have music in common. It's like your life." Josh said.  
  
" You like video games and I don't. Now I wonder why I'm not best friend's with Drake." Josh gave me a weird look.  
  
" I'm kidding." I said as we went into the Brew Note and I went to the counter.  
  
" What would you like?" I asked.  
  
" The chocolate raspberry cake." He said.  
  
" Good, cause were sharing and I'm paying." I said.  
  
" Alright." We sat at a table and started eating. As we were eating Drake came in and sat down with us.  
  
" So, Drake I found out about your Grammy's thongs." I said.  
  
" JOSH!" Drake yelled. Josh and I laughed.  
  
" Yay! Concert tonight." I said while taking a bite of my cake.  
  
" I wish I could go but I don't like your music." Josh said.  
  
" You just don't appreciate good music." I replied.  
  
" Yeah, rock has meaning." Drake said.  
  
" Whatever." Josh said. We both laughed.  
  
" Hey, I'll see you guys later. I got to change into new clothes for the concert. Bu\ye." I blew a kiss and laughed.  
  
I went home and changed. Watched little television and played with my guitar. I left the house around 5:45 to walk to Drake and Josh's house. I rang the doorbell and Drake opened the door.  
  
" Hey!" I said.  
  
" Hey, you look great." He said.  
  
" Thanks. Right back at ya." He was wearing jeans, Chuck Taylors, a white shirt, and a jean jacket like shirt. He looked so hot there.  
  
" I'm so mean right now. You want to come in?" He asked realizing that I was still outside in his front porch.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" My mom could give us a ride there and back. You have your cell phone, right?"  
  
" Never, leave home without it." I said.  
  
" So, the concert is not until 6:45, what would you like to do?" He asked.  
  
" I want to ask you a question. Who was your girlfriend recently?"  
  
" Let's see. It probably was Susan."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Josh told me about that. Her name was Susan? Josh told me Pusan."  
  
" Can we not talk about."  
  
" Oh, sorry."  
  
" It's ok, but now you have to tell my who your recent boyfriend is." He said as he sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. I sat down.  
  
" Hmmmmmmmmm............... none."  
  
" NONE!" He said looking shocked.  
  
" Yeah, you heard me. None."  
  
" C'mon guy's its 6:25!" Drake's mom said.  
  
We went to the car and got in. We talked a little bit. When we got to the concert Drake's mom left. We walked in and he gave the tickets to the security guy and we went in and he got good seats. 5th row.  
  
" 5th row and you didn't tell me." I said.  
  
" I wanted it to be a surprise." He said.  
  
" Well it's a really big surprise."  
  
" So, you really haven't had a boyfriend."  
  
" Well, yeah, I mean I get pretty good grades without distractions, but maybe I'm hoping for one." I said and he smiled.  
  
" Liz, I like you. A lot. So, I'm going to ask again. Will, you go out with me?" I knew it was coming. I made a hint. I looked at him for a while and he was turning pink and a little on the red side. I laughed a little.  
  
" Sure, why not." I replied.  
  
a/n: Sorry it took so long. I was sick for a while. Ok well Chapter 6 is coming and it might be something good. 


	6. Goodnight Kiss

a/n: ugh. Sorry guy's been really tired and spring cleaning. Well here's Chapter 6. Hope ya like! If ya do review please.  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or things. I only own Elizabeth.  
  
We really enjoyed the concert. Well, I did. I dunno about Drake. Omigosh, I just remembered I go out with Drake. Dream come true! I'm just kidding. I'm just happy it happened. I love Simple Plan's song Vacation. It's such a good song. Well, after the concert I Drake called his mom to pick us up. We waited for about fifteen minutes and then she came. I went to Drake and Josh's house to hang out for a while since it was only about 8 and curfew ends at 10. We went inside to Drake and Josh's room.  
  
" Great concert!" I said.  
  
" I'm glad you enjoyed." Drake said.  
  
" I totally did." I said.  
  
" Josh is downstairs stuffing food into his mouth." He said.  
  
" Ew, hey can I use your guitar for a minute?" I asked.  
  
" Sure. What are you gonna play?" He said.  
  
" You'll find out." I said. I picked up his guitar and a pick. I started playing Vacation till the end.  
  
" How did you do that? We just saw the concert about an hour ago." He said.  
  
" I'm gifted. I can play by ear."  
  
" Amazing. So if i just hummed something you could just play it."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Can you play that song I just wrote. You know I Found A Way."  
  
" Yeah." I started playing a little bit of it.  
  
" Wow!"  
  
" Ok, you can stop with the wow's and amazing's now."  
  
" Sorry, I just never met someone with that kind of talent."  
  
" Yeah, I guess you never know until you hear."  
  
We went downstairs and watched a little television. It was about 9:30. Drake decided to bring me home. We walked to my door.  
  
" I had a fun time." I said.  
  
" Me, too." Drake replied.  
  
" So......."  
  
" Goodnight." Drake said.  
  
" Goodnight." I said back and he kissed me softly on the lips.  
  
Talk about first kiss. Wow! I mean, yeah. I'm pretty speechless. I can't believe it. I'm supposed to try to avoid love not let it come take over me, but I can't help it.  
  
A/n: I have really big writers block. I swear to bob. Ok well hope you liked. Sorry it's really short. 


	7. Driving

A/n: I'm sorry I've been really busy and I still have a little writers block. So here's what I came up with.  
  
Chapter 7 Break up  
  
Since were 15 you'd expect us to be driving, right? Well we are doing that. Drake is having a tough time remembering the hand signs. Josh and I took the test already and passed. Thank God. So Josh and I started driving. The only problem was Drake.  
  
" It's a hopeless case I can't drive." Drake said as he opened his locker.  
  
" Yes you can. You just need help. Ask Josh." I said leaning against my locker.  
  
" Ask Josh, what?" Josh said as he came in.  
  
" He needs help in driving and he wants to ask you." I said.  
  
" Didn't mom tell you, you can't drive for another year because of the doom buggie incident." Josh said.  
  
" You never told me that." I said getting a little mad that he didn't tell me.  
  
" It wasn't really an option." He said.  
  
" You know your supposed to tell me things. We're in a relationship. Yanno committment." I said.  
  
" I'm sorry." He said.  
  
" You're supposed to trust me." I said.  
  
" I said I was sorry." He said.  
  
" Well, it isn't enough. I was stupid to go out with you. I was supposed to avoid love and focus on studies. Drake, I'm sorry but its over." I said and ran to my next class.  
  
A/n: I know it's really short but I swear major writer's block. Needing inspiration. 


	8. BoyfriendMakeover

A/n: sorry for corniness. i told you writers block all the way. ok well here's something else i came up with.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Samantha and a new character in here named Derek.  
  
Chapter 8 New Boyfriend/ Makeover  
  
After I dumped Drake everything seemed to be normal as usual. Except that the most popular girl in school Tiffany wanted to be my friend. Drake became an outcast after I dumped him. Tiffany said that I was totally becoming popular and she wanted me to join her crew. I know it's not my style but I decided to take a shot. You never know I might look good wearing pink, though I never dared tried.  
  
" I was just at the corner over there and I heard you broke up with Drake." Tiffany said as she came up to me as I was about to get into my car.  
  
" Yeah, talk about trustworthy." I said leaning against my car.  
  
" Listen, don't let it get to you. Why don't you come over to my place and hang out, I've been meaning to talk to you." She said giving me her adress.  
  
" You have?" I said a little bit scared.  
  
" Yeah, when you came here all I could hear was people talking about you. You seem to fit in." She said.  
  
" Tiffany we haven't been friends since I left." I said. I remember we were also best friends when we were little. Playing with dolls and all of that stuff.  
  
" Liz, I know I haven't been contacting, but I lost your adress. I just want us to be friends again. We were pretty tight." She said.  
  
" Ok, I won't go all rocker on you ok. I miss being my old self anyways. How about we hit the mall right now and have smoothies and go to store's and try on stuff?" I said.  
  
" Sounds great." She said.  
  
We got into the car. She decided that we should do a makeover on me. I haven't had those in years. We got to the mall and I automatically saw cute guys. They're on the football team. Tiffany had a boyfriend named Butch, star football player. He had this friend named Derek. He's a total hottie. Tiffany decided we should go to Macy's and get me make up and clothes and change my whole look. We were at the lingere section.  
  
" A thong?" I asked.  
  
" Yeah, don't worry about it." She said.  
  
" Whatever." I replied.  
  
" I'll pay." She said generously.  
  
Tiffany saw Butch and ran to him. While I was standing there looking like an idiot. Derek was there standing next to me.  
  
" Feeling awkward?" Derek said to me standing looking down at his feet.  
  
" Yeah." I said looking at my feet too.  
  
" I'm Derek." He said holding out his hand.  
  
" Elizabeth. Liz for short." I said shaking his hand. Tiffany and Butch started making out.  
  
" Ok, um, yeah." I said.  
  
" Wanna get out of here?" He asked.  
  
" Brew Note?" I asked.  
  
" Sure." He answered.  
  
" I drive." I said.  
  
" How about we meet up there?" He suggested.  
  
" Ok. See you there!" I said walking away. I got there and I saw him sitting in a table. I joined him.  
  
" So, their probably still making out, huh?" I said.  
  
" Yup." He said.  
  
After all of that we started talking and getting to know each other. We talked about music, movies, stuff like that. We were really getting along. I really liked him. He is so hot and he was just sitting right in front of me. We were having a conversation and I was comfortable with him. Then we started talking about the dance. It was the Christmas dance. It was really nothing special. No gowns or anything like that.  
  
" So, dance on Friday, you going?" Derek asked.  
  
" Yeah, flying solo though." I said.  
  
" Go with me." He suggested.  
  
" Are you sure? I mean we just talked for about a few mintues and you want to ask me?" I said.  
  
" Actually, I knew who you were before all of this and I really liked you. I thought I didn't have a chance because you were with Drake. Now that your not it seems I do." He said.  
  
" I have a confession. I really like you, too. Even before Drake and I went out. So I guess I'm saying yes." I said.  
  
" Even being my girlfriend?" He asked  
  
" Of course I would love to." I said. He started to hold my hand on the table. We kissed. Just a little peck on the lips. We both smiled. I was really happy and I guess he was to. I drove home and he followed he wanted to make sure I would be ok. Then we kissed again. I went inside and I knew tomorrow would be great. I had a new boyfriend a new look. I wouldn't have to think about Drake.  
  
A/n: I had sudden inspiration thanks to my very good friend Azuah. YAY AZUAH!!!! Ok well hope ya like. R&R please and no flames. 


	9. Facing Drake

A/n: Hey guy's thanks for the reviews. Ok well yeah I've had sudden inspiration. YAY!!!!! To all those people who read my stories. Much Luv!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Elizabeth and Derek.  
  
Chapter 9 Facing Drake  
  
I woke up and it was Thursday. I decided to wear what Tiffany bought me at the mall. A red halter top, a pair of blue hip hugger jeans, the thong, and my black Chuck Taylors. My hair was curly and wavy. I put on some eyeliner and grabbed my backpack to go to school. Last night Derek called and said he was picking me up. I saw him in his car.  
  
" You look great!" Derek said as I opened the door of my house.  
  
" Thanks." I said as we started walking towards his car. He reached the handle to let me in.  
  
" Here you go." He said as I got in.  
  
" Thanks." I said and he closed the door. He started driving. When we got their people kept staring at me. Derek and I were holding hands. I got to my locker and started getting books out. I forgot Drake's locker was right next to mine.  
  
" LIZ???" Drake yelled.  
  
" What?" I asked in a tone that meant I didn't want to talk with him.  
  
" What happened to you? This is so not your style." He said.  
  
" So live with it." I said. Just then Derek came by and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
" You're going out with Derek?" He asks still in shock.  
  
" Yeah. Bye." I said.  
  
Derek walked me to class. Everytime I went to my locker Drake was telling me how I've changed and stuff like that. He said I wasn't the girl he knew anymore that I changed and won't come back to who I was. He told me I was like that person Pierre from Simple Plan was singing about it Crash and Burn. The next day was the Christmas Dance and I couldn't wait. That night Derek and I were making out in my room. Then we heard a rock on my window. I went to my balcony to see who it was. It was Drake.  
  
" What?!?!" I yelled.  
  
" We need to talk." Drake yelled back.  
  
" Go away!!!" Derek started to yell.  
  
" Yes, can you please leave." I said.  
  
" Fine." He said as he left.  
  
Derek left because he knew Drake would be back. Tomorrow night was the dance and I was excited. I decided to wear a pair of jeans, my Chucks, a navy blue halter top that showed my belly button, and hoop earings. I was in charge of music and I knew everyone would agree with what type, hopefully.  
  
A/n: Ok everyone, you'll hear about the music. Um, and something happens at the dance. Liz goes back to her normal self. Ok, yeah that part of my authors note was a taste of what will happen next. Hope ya like and please R&R. Much luv. 


	10. YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake and Josh all I own is Elizabeth and Derek.  
  
Chapter 10 YOU SON OF A BITCH  
  
It was the night of the dance and everything was going well. I didn't tell you yet but Simple Plan was coming to sing at our dance. YAY!!! That's why they were in town. I'm in the decorating committee and it looks wonderful. We have a Christmas Tree with lights and all of that stuff. Derek was going to picked me up at 7. Everything was going well. Tiffany and I were at the snack table. Butch and Derek were talking. I saw Drake come in. Suprisingly he didn't have a date. Josh didn't either. I went backstage to help set up for Simple Plan.  
  
" Where does this go?" I asked Chuck the drummer of the band.  
  
" You're kidding right." Chuck said as he looked at me funny.  
  
" Of course I'm kidding. I'm not blonde you moron. No offense to you David." I said as I looked at David (he's the bassist). He died it blonde again.  
  
" So are you going to sing anything tonight?" Pierre the lead singer asked.  
  
" Maybe. I'll tell you when I make up my mind." I said and went onto the stage to introduce them.  
  
" Hey Everyone! So here's what you've all been waiting for. SIMPLE PLAN!!!!!!!!" I yelled into the microphone.  
  
Everyone was having a good time except me. I kind of felt bad that Drake didn't have a date. I hated him though. I knew he would have a girlfriend after me, but I guess not. I thought I wouldn't be any different from all the other girls he dated. I saw him go whisper something into Pierre's ear. I wonder what.  
  
" Drake would like to dedicate this song to Liz." Pierre said. Chuck started drumming. Jeff the lead guitar started playing. So did Seb the accompany. I knew what song it was. I was pissed off. The song was called Crash and Burn. I went over to Drake and I was so furious at him. He looked at me.  
  
" YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled and punched him in the face. He fell down. The music stopped playing.  
  
" I TOLD THE MEANING TO YOU OF THAT FUCKING SONG AND YOU USE IT AGAINST ME!" I kept yelling I was so mad.  
  
" What's wrong, Liz?" Jeff asked.  
  
" This stupid asshole wants me back. You know what the song means Jeff. What do you think?" I said.  
  
" How do you know them personally?" Drake asked as he finally got up from the floor.  
  
" The reason why they were in town was because they were going to play at our dance. I could've got backstage passes, but since you already bought the tickets I didn't want to intrude." I said.  
  
" So you lied to me." He said.  
  
" Yeah. I'll admit it. I lied to you, but......." I was cut off from Drake.  
  
" Same thing. I could've returned them." He said.  
  
" Well I knew you liked me and I didn't want to spoil it." I said.  
  
" Well too bad its really over. I don't ever want to talk to you again and you know what you were different. I thought you would know that, but I guess not." Drake said and left.  
  
" Drake wait!" I yelled.  
  
" No, you ruined my night." He said.  
  
After the dance I walked home. Derek dumped me after. I was alone and it didn't matter to me. I realized that I wasn't myself, that I wasn't comfortable of who I was. I went home and took all of my new clothes. I threw it in the trash and started crying. I got all my old ones and put them back into my closet. I hated myself for changing. I would never get Drake back at this rate. At the moment when he told me I was different I realized that I do love him, but it's too late.  
  
A/n: OoOoOoOoO. I wonder what's going to happen next. Ok well yeah. R&R please. MUCH LUV! 


	11. My World Crashing Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Drake and Josh all I own is Elizabeth and Derek.  
  
Chapter 11 My World Crashing Down  
  
The whole weekend I spent in my room. I did nothing but think about what I've done. It's Monday now. I wish I never did lie or change myself. I could have gotten Drake back. The moment I realize that I truly love him is when he doesn't want to be with me anymore. I was at my locker and I saw Drake.  
  
" Can we talk?" I asked. I was back to my normal self. I was wearing a Good Charlotte fitted shirt, black baggy pants, my hair down, Chuck's, and my zipper earings.  
  
" There's nothing to talk about. Listen, I don't want to talk to you anymore. I thought you would be perfect for me, but after all of that I never want to speak or look at you again." Drake said and left.  
  
My whole world crashing down because of some little mistakes. Drake had a black eye from the punch I gave him. I saw Josh, but he said the same thing. He didn't want to talk or speak to me. Tiffany said I was still popular, but they didn't want to hang out with me anymore. I was a loner. Forever. I slid down and was sitting in the hall. I put my headphones on and was listening to music.  
  
One more day before you go We'll stay up late for one more show Grab the keys we're going out We're leaving home and We won't come back again We're friends till the end We'll take on the world We just don't care at all  
  
I never wanted to believe That you could lie the friends decieved But here I stand I'm still the same I've watched you change You won't come back  
  
I wonder what it's like to be like you I wonder what it's like to be like you To never even care how bad it hurts To never even care how bat it hurts So go ahead and lie and Keep moving on and its all about yourself and you're never wrong I'll watch you CRASH and BURN  
  
The day is gone it's cold out I walk alone as you fade out I don't know why I'm reaching out But now I know You won't come back  
  
I wonder what it's like to be like you I wonder what it's like to be like you To never even care how bad it hurts To never even care how bad it hurts So go ahead and lie and Keep moving on and it's all about yourself and you're never wrong I'll watch you CRASH and BURN  
  
Do you remember the days Way back when we used to say Nothing can change us No one will stop us I'll never be like you  
  
I'll watch you CRASH and BURN you're never wrong and you keep moving on I'll watch your CRASH and BURN you're never wrong and you keep moving on I'll wathc you CRASH and BURN you're never wrong and you keep moving on I'll watch you CRASH and BURN you're never wrong and you keep moving on  
  
The End  
  
..........I guess it's the price you pay when you try to avoid love  
  
A/n: Yeah Yeah Yeah. I know it was a little superficial. Ok maybe a lot. I'm really sorry about that I was just so bored and I didn't know what else to write so yeah. DON'T BLAME ME!!!!! Ok well yeah. This is the end of Trying to Avoid Love. Really Liz was trying to gain love but lost it in the end. So she tried to avoid love forever. Hopefull if I'm up to it I'll write another story for Drake and Josh. Maybe. WE NEED A D&J SECTION!!!!! 


End file.
